Aoba Seragaki
Aoba Seragaki (瀬良垣 蒼葉 Seragaki Aoba) es el protagonista principal de DRAMAtical Murder. Es el hermano gemelo de Sei e hijo adoptivo de Naine y Haruka. Vive junto a su abuela, Tae, en la isla de Midorijima.DRAMAtical Murder (Ruta común) Historia Nacimiento left|thumb|220x220px|Aoba y Sei al poco tiempo de nacidos. Aoba junto a su hermano gemelo, Sei, fueron creados en el laboratorio de Toue a partir de la investigación de Tae, quien en aquel entonces trabajaba para Toue desconociendo sus verdaderas intenciones. Los genes de los bebés fueron manipulados, dándoles así habilidades naturales para controlar la voluntad de las personas. Este poder sería más tarde llamado como "Scrap". Aoba y Sei nacieron sin pigmentación y estaban conectados por su cabello, el cual poseía nervios. Sin embargo, poco después de haber nacido ambos bebés murieron.DRAMAtical Murder - Ruta de Ren Sei revivió luego de que el cabello que los conectaba fuera cortado, pero la respiración de Aoba no regresó y fue declarado muerto. Tae, sintiendo una inmensa culpa de que un niño hubiera muerto a causa de su investigación, tomó el cádaver de Aoba y huyó con este con intenciones de al menos poder darle un entierro digno. En el camino, Aoba repentinamente volvió a la vida, aliviando a Tae hasta el punto de hacerle derramar lágrimas. Tae, sin embargo, al no verse capaz de quedarse con el pequeño o lidiar con la culpa, lo dejó al cuidado de una iglesia de Midorijima, confiando en que estaría mejor ahí que devuelta con Toue o con ella misma. Infancia temprana A medida que iba creciendo, la piel de Aoba fue adquiriendo pigmentación al igual que su cabello y ojos; su aspecto ya no indicaba el hecho de haber nacido de una forma no natural. De niño, Aoba oía voces dentro de su cabeza —Ren y Deseo— las cuales le impedían escuchar a las personas y solía pasar el tiempo en la playa solo con estas voces, creyendo que no necesitaba a nadie más.DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect - Ruta de Aoba Estas personalidades fueron creadas por el mismo Aoba para protegerse del mundo. Allí fue donde conoció a Naine, su futuro padre, quien a menudo solía hablarle sobre el mundo exterior y muchas otras cosas. 200px|thumb|Aoba junto a Tae, Naine y Haruka. Algún tiempo después, Aoba fue adoptado por Naine y su esposa, Haruka, quien resultó ser la hija adoptiva de Tae. Tae se soprendió enormemente al ver de nuevo a Aoba, pero llegó a la conclusión de que el destino los quería juntos. Al crecer, Haruka y Naine a menudo estaban fuera del hogar familiar debido a sus viajes, algo que duraba largos períodos de tiempo. Esto se debía a que Naine y Haruka eran "espíritus libres" y no les gustaba estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Tae crió a Aoba en su lugar, sin embargo, ella también se ausentaba en muchas ocasiones debido a su trabajo como enfermera. Aunque su familia sin duda le amaba, Aoba terminaba quedándose solo, momentos en los que iba al parque y lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres y abuela. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Koujaku, quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo. thumb|left|Koujaku y Aoba en su infancia. Koujaku y Aoba solían jugar juntos, debido que la madre de Koujaku y Tae también se llevaban bien. Los demás niños a menudo se burlaban de Aoba por tener el cabello largo y aspecto femenino, pero Koujaku siempre iba a su rescate. A pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ambos se apreciaban profundamente. Más adelante, por asuntos familiares, Koujaku abandonó Midorijima con su madre y Aoba se quedó solo una vez más. Adolescencia Ya adolescente, Aoba encontró un modelo viejo de AllMate en la basura con la forma de un perro de color azul oscuro. Aoba sintió lástima por semejante objeto, por lo que lo llevó a casa y lo reparó por sí mismo. En algún momento, Ren transmitió su conciencia al AllMate para así poder influenciar de una manera más directa a Aoba, debido a que Deseo era el único que acaparaba la mente de este y sus palabras no llegaban a él. Aoba comenzó a involucrarse en batallas de Rhyme, ganando una buena reputación entre los demás jugadores. Fue alrededor de ese entonces cuando también conoció a Mizuki, Virus y Trip. Durante este período, Aoba era conocido como "Sly Blue" y a menudo se metía en peleas callejeras. thumb|200px|Aoba como Sly Blue. Aoba se volvió alguien muy violento, llegando al punto de destruir las mentes de sus oponentes y dañarles de forma permanente gracias a Scrap, puesto que el equilibro entre sus personalidades se había roto poco a poco. Sin embargo, después de estar involucrado en un misterioso accidente fue enviado al hospital y terminó perdiendo todos los recuerdos de su personalidad anterior. Debido a esto, la mente de Aoba se dividió en dos: el Aoba que todos conocen y en Sly Blue, la otra personalidad que desea el caos y la destrucción. Ren también perdió todo recuerdo acerca de su origen, convirtiéndose en una entidad diferente y causando que Aoba creyera que era tan sólo un AllMate. Más adelante, se revela que los culpables del accidente de Aoba en Rhyme fueron Virus y Trip. Asombrados por la fuerza de Aoba, ambos lo investigaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que tanto Aoba como Sei tenían el mismo poder. Decidieron ocultar a Aoba de Toue con el fin de mantenerlo para ellos mismos, haciendo que este sufriera un "accidente" y olvidase su pasado.DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect (Ruta de Virus y Trip) Luego de ser dado de alta del hospital, Aoba comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza a diario, algo que Tae sospechaba era Scrap intentando volver a tener libertad. Tae le recetó píldoras y verificaba su ingesta a diario. Después, Aoba y Tae comenzaron a vivir una vida normal de nuevo. Aoba consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo en Junk Shop Heibon, feliz de finalmente haber conseguido un empleo digno. Aoba no desarrolló ningún interés en participar de nuevo en Rhyme o siquiera en Ribsteez, rechazando todas las ofertas que le proponían, incluyendo a Mizuki. Koujaku regresó a la isla poco después y buscó a Aoba, para reencontrarse y mantenerse en contacto, tal como cuando eran niños. Justo cuando Aoba comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, los acontecimientos del juego comienzan. Personalidad Aoba suele ser una persona tranquila y amable. Casi siempre se le ve con una sonrisa en su rostro y es muy amable con los demás, ofreciendo su ayuda en todo lo que pueda. También parece saber mantenerse firme cuando es insultado o provocado, tal como cuando tres miembros de Bug Bomb intentaron meterse con él antes de que Mizuki interviniera. Aoba no tiene miedo de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos o de decir lo que piensa. También ha demostrado ser un buen líder, a menudo sugiriendo métodos para sus planes y realizando preguntas como medida de precaución. A pesar de involucrarse con muchos tipos de personas, Aoba no juzga a otros basados en las apariencias o preferencias personales, prefeririendo en su lugar, conocerlos y mostrando interés en su personalidad y de ellos mismos como personas. Takumi mencionó que se había enamorado de Aoba porque aparentaba ser fuerte en el exterior, mientras que era frágil por dentro.DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.5 - Ren Aoba implica haber tenido algunas citas en el pasado. Dependiendo de la ruta, Aoba menciona que nunca antes había tenido relaciones con otro hombre (por lo general antes o durante una escena de sexo), pero si menciona que ha salido en citas con hombres que solo consistieron en toqueteo y besos, aunque afirma que ni siquiera había considerado la idea de dormir con otra persona de su mismo sexo. Además de esto, Aoba tiende a no cuestionar a los demás o incluso a si mismo, dejando que las cosas fluyan a su debida manera. Aoba suele ponerse algo nervioso alrededor de Noiz (debido al hábito de Noiz de besarlo en los momentos más inapropiados), y le preguntó si el "jugaba" para ese equipo (refiriéndose si le gustaban los chicos) para gran confusión de Noiz. thumb|180px|Sly Blue. A lo largo del juego, las elecciones de Aoba tanto de palabras como de acciones influyen en cada personaje principal hasta el punto de ser algo vital, ya sea dando inicio a un nuevo comienzo o a un final catastrófico. De hecho, Aoba cambia completamente la vida del personaje en cuestión al convertirse en un gran impacto para él, independientemente de si este quería que fuera de esa manera o no. Aoba también ha demostrado que, con sólo decir las palabras correctas o simplemente continuar sonriendo, pudo cambiar por completo la mente de Koujaku y Mink, individuos que en algún momento habían considerado quitarse la vida. Dentro de Aoba reside otra personalidad conocida como "el otro Aoba" o simplemente como Sly Blue. Es una entidad que representa a Scrap; un ser mentalmente inestable que desea continuamente la destrucción y el caos. Al tomar el control del cuerpo de Aoba, este pierde todo temor y no tiene ningún problema al utilizar Scrap tan libremente como él lo desee. Ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte física y mentalmente que el mismo Aoba. Sly Blue ve al dolor como algo placentero, a menudo riendo histéricamente al ser golpeado, abofeteado o forzado a tener relaciones sexuales. thumb|left|250px|Aoba (izquierda) y Sly Blue haciendo las paces. En el final malo de Koujaku, esta otra personalidad de Aoba se adueña de su cuerpo y mente de forma permanente y se jacta de disfrutar el dolor que Koujaku, en su forma de bestia, le inflige. Su masoquismo es mucho más explícito en los finales malos de re:connect, específicamente en los de Koujaku y Mink. La verdadera naturaleza de este individuo es revelada por Sei, quien explica que lo único que quería era que Aoba reconociera su existencia. Sly Blue sentía dolor y soledad sabiendo que Aoba trataba de reprimirle mediante la ingesta de medicamentos y se negaba a escucharlo, razón por la cual se mostraba tan hostil hacia Aoba. Más adelante, es reconocido por Aoba y suprimido, pero no desaparece por completo de su ser, dando a entender que podría volver a aparecer en cualquier momento. Apariencia Nota: Dependiendo de la ruta tomada, Aoba puede verse con un total de otras dos apariencias diferentes, con exclusión de la habitual. thumb|Brain Nuts. Aoba es conocido y, a menudo comentado por otros personajes, por su largo cabello azul que degrada a un color azul mucho más claro, casi celeste. Afirma que no le gusta que la gente toque su cabello debido a que tiene nervios en el interior y le duele cuando lo hacen. También afirma nunca haber tenido un corte de cabello en su vida, e incluso lo recorta por sí mismo ya que de esa forma el dolor no es tan severo. Sus ojos son de color marrones claros, aunque algunas veces son mostrados como multicolores en varios GC. Aoba es dueño de una contextura muy delgada y piel pálida, siendo el segundo personaje más pálido justo por detrás de Ren en su forma humana. Su delgadez también fue notada por Noiz, quien en re:connect observó que Aoba era muy "escuálido",DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect - Ruta de Noiz a lo que este respondió que Noiz era el que había crecido. Cuando Sly Blue toma control de su cuepo, sus ojos se tornan de un color dorado brillante. thumb|170px|Aoba en el final malo de Koujaku. thumb|left|150px|La apariencia de Aoba como Sly Blue. Aunque quizás de una forma no tan notable, Aoba demuestra ser un luchador bastante experimentado de sus días de Rhyme. Normalmente derrota a sus oponentes proporcionándoles fuertes patadas, algo que Mizuki, quizás bromeando, llamó como "la patada del zorro". Al parecer, Aoba también ha roto algunas mandíbulas en el pasado, algo que según él sucedió muchos años atrás. También parece estar bastante igualado en términos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Noiz, debido a que fue capaz de bloquear y esquivar la mayor parte de sus golpes antes de ser derrotado. La ropa usual de Aoba se compone de una chaqueta con el logo de "Brain Nuts" blanca y azul. Por debajo viste una camiseta de manga larga de color azul marino, pantalones vaqueros y un cinturón tachonado también azul. Lleva zapatos a juego con sus calentadores de piernas azules, y en algunos GC, se muestra que tiene calcetines amarillos. Porta un guante azul y negro en su mano derecha y su Coil en su muñeca izquierda. Uno de sus rasgos más característicos son un par de grandes auriculares rosa retro que cuelgan alrededor de su cuello. thumb|150px|Aoba en el final bueno de Noiz. Anteriormente, cuando Aoba participaba en Rhyme y era conocido bajo el nombre de "Sly Blue", con la excepción de su vestimenta, su aspecto era básicamente el mismo. Vestía una chaqueta negra con mangas naranjas y blanco degradado, junto con una holgada camiseta verde por debajo. Sus pantalones eran de un color gris oscuro y también holgados. Sus auriculares eran de color azul oscuro y plata, y no se le ve usando ningún guante o Coil. En la ruta de Ren, cuando Aoba y Ren conocen a Sei, el otro Aoba también se une a ellos luciendo totalmente sin pigmentación. Sei explica que su apariencia era en realidad como ambos lucían al nacer. Dado que ambos son la misma persona, la verdadera forma de Aoba consiste en un cuerpo completamente blanco con marcas negras que se extienden desde su cuello hasta sus brazos y piernas. Su cabello era mucho más largo y grueso, las puntas casi rozando el suelo más allá de sus pies, y sobre sus muñecas y tobillos se ven un par de dos anillos blancos. thumb|left|Aoba con su cabello corto. En el final bueno de Koujaku, el cabello de Aoba es cortado por Koujaku, debido a que siempre había sido su sueño poder hacerlo. Le tomó a Koujaku casi dos horas cortar cuidadosamente el cabello de Aoba sin hacerle daño, siendo cortado hasta la altura de su cuello. Aoba comentó que la parte posterior de su cuello se sentía fría y que su cabeza se sentía mucho más ligera. En el final malo de Koujaku, angustiado y desesperado por haber fallado en Scrap, el otro Aoba se adueña de él por completo, cambiando tanto su personalidad y apariencia. Todo el cuerpo de Aoba se torna de un color blanco puro, así como también su cabello y ojos. Viste una larga túnica blanca con varios borlas y grandes cuentas de un color rojo brillante. También lleva lo que parece ser una especie de calcetines rojos que van debajo de sus botas negras y blancas. En su cabello porta dos cintas de color rojo en cada lado. Esta versión ha sido apodada como Shiroba por los fanáticos; "shiro" significa blanco mientras que "ba" proviene del nombre de Aoba. Como cada personaje principal se identifica con un determinado color, el color comúnmente asociado a Aoba es el azul. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Aoba! thumb|220x220px Un evento especial por el cumpleaños de Aoba fue llevado a cabo desde el 22 de abril de 2012 hasta el 30 de abril. Nitro+Chiral creó en su sitio web una página con la imagen presentada en la derecha. Los visitantes podían hacer click en los regalos que Aoba y Ren (puesto que este llevaba uno en su boca) sostenían. Cuando los clickeaban, se revelaba el contenido del regalo, de quién provenía y con un breve mensaje de cada uno. Estos mensajes se pueden escuchar aquí (en japonés) o bien aquí (con subtítulos en inglés y español). left|thumb|220x220px El regalo de Ren 'parece ser un ticket hecho a mano para un masaje de hombros. Su mensaje fue: "''Sin Aoba, ni siquiera estaría en este mundo. No podría haber hecho tantas cosas sin Aoba. Estos son mis sentimientos, así que por favor, acéptalos... Felicidades, Aoba." thumb|220x220px El regalo de 'Koujaku '''fue una urna de té japonés tradicional junto con dos tazas de té a juego. Su mensaje fue: ''"¡Aaaaoba, feliz cumpleaños! Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Respecto al regalo, fue muy difícil de escoger, pero si te gustará, ¡realmente me haría feliz!" left|thumb|220x220px El regalo de '''Clear '''fue un set de pequeños peluches en forma de medusas, junto con un sombrero. Su mensaje fue: "¡Master, feliz cumpleaños! Master ha nacido hoy... ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz y agradecido! Fue muy difícil decidir sobre un regalo, pero si aceptas esto, ¡voy a ser muy feliz! Realmente, felicitaciones y feliz cumpleaños." thumb|220x220px El regalo de '''Mink fue un set de joyería al estilo nativo americano, y es de suponer que las hizo el mismo. Este consistía en unos brazaletes, un anillo y un accesorio para el cabello en forma de atrapa sueños (el cual se parece mucho al que él usa en Re:Connect) el cual lleva tresplumas colgando de sus bordes. Su mensaje fue: "Así que supongo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿eh? Hacer tanto escándalo por un cumpleaños es algo que solo las mujeres y los niños hacen, pero... Yo entiendo la importancia del comienzo de una vida. Eso es... tu vida es preciosa. Estoy agradecido de que nacieras." left|thumb|220x220px El regalo de Noiz 'fue una ramo de flores y lo que parece ser una colonia bastante cara. Su mensaje fue: "''Tu... es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Para ser honesto, no estoy muy seguro si te gustará el regalo o las cosas como estas. Realmente no sabía que regalarte o comprarte. Pero... ¡cambiar un poco las cosas está bien! Quiero decir, es normal hacer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando... Bueno, felicitaciones." thumb|220x220px El regalo de '''Virus fue un par de botas de color negro y azul. Su mensaje fue: "Feliz cumpleaños, Aoba-san. Nosotros somos fans de Aoba y estamos felices por tu cumpleaños desde el fondo de nuestros corazones. Esperamos que te gusten nuestros regalos. No son realmente por tu cumpleaños, ya que si Aoba-san lo quiere, le volveríamos a dar otro regalo en cualquier momento." left|thumb|200x200px El regalo de Trip fue una chaqueta con el mismo estilo que el regalo de Virus. Su mensaje fue: "Aaaoba, feliz cumpleaños. Usualmente no sé que hacer para el cumpleaños de una persona, pero Aoba es una excepción. Gracias por haber nacido. Disfruté pensando en tu regalo. Si te hace feliz, podrías contactarte conmigo. Me gustaría verte. Pues bien, ¡bye-bye!" Citas *"Todos creen en ti, pero tú no eres capaz de creer en ti mismo. ¿No es eso triste?" *"Que está bien, y que está mal... Eso lo decide el corazón humano. Pero entonces, ¿qué es exactamente un corazón? Lo que algunos consideran la luz, puede que sea oscuridad para algunos. Querer únicamente la luz sin conocer la oscuridad... No puedo hacer eso." *"No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto. Incluso si somos infelices, no podemos hacer otra cosa que soportarlo y aceptarlo." *"Ren, tú eres... irremplazable. Y no como un Allmate. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo." *"Siento que hay voces que vienen de dentro de mi cabeza y no desde fuera." *"Estoy perdiendo lo que siempre he dado por sentado. La realidad de eso me deja sin esperanza... la realidad y mi imaginación son cosas diferentes." Trivia *Su nombre significa "hoja azul". *Previo a los eventos de la serie, Aoba solía tener otro nombre, pero fue nombrado "Aoba" por Naine. *Cuando era pequeño solía tenerle miedo a las agujas. Su padre le dio un colgante con la forma de una jeringa que contenía un poco de agua del océano dentro para ayudarle a superar su miedo. Aoba más tarde lo colocó en el collar de Ren. * Aoba quedó al cuidado de su abuela luego de que sus padres se marcharán de la isla, esto ha sido por alrededor de quince o incluso más años. Debido a su accidente en Rhyme, Aoba también perdió todo recuerdo de sus padres. * En el CD drama del cumpleaños de Koujaku, este mencionó que cuando eran pequeños Aoba le había preparado un pastel, pero que este había sido practicamente incomible puesto que la masa estaba quemada y el glaceado demasiado aguado. Aún así, Koujako dijo que lo comería pese a las protestas de Aoba, quien decidió hacer más pasteles hasta que le saliera bien. De acuerdo con Koujaku, Aoba terminó llorando y cubierto de azúcar.DRAMAtical Murder Bonus CD Drama - Koujaku's Birthday * Koujaku revela que Aoba no tiene una buena resistencia al alcohol y es propenso a embriagarse con facilidad. * Aoba es fanático de GOATBED, la banda que también proporciona gran parte de la música y canciones del juego.DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect - April Fool's Drama * A menudo se dice en las historias cortas y CD dramas que Aoba puede cocinar, pero que su calidad de alimentos oscila entre decente a casi incomible (sobre todo cuando se trata de pasteles). Sin embargo, en re:connect, Mink le dice que ha mejorado bastante en la cocina y es muy hábil en el área debido a que practica mucho, algo que excita a Aoba. * La comida favorita de Aoba es el guisado de carne y patatas de Tae.DRAMAtical Murder Stella Worth Bonus Drama CD * Ren señaló que Aoba odia tanto la leche que fue puesto en detención por ello. * Cuando habla con Virus y Trip en la ruta común, Trip menciona que Aoba solía trabajar en una tienda de helados y tuvo que usar un delantal con pequeños pingüinos en ellos. Cuando mencionan que sólo duró un día allí, Aoba los corrige, diciendo que duró un total de tres días antes de ser despedido (la razón es desconocida). Galería Aoba concept art 1.jpg|Arte conceptual de cuerpo completo y de los accesorios AobaDesing.jpg|Diseños preliminares. Concept art 2.jpg 657101.jpg|Aoba en el DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Official Visual Fanbook. 4eb3b312gw1ef1ksjp8b6j21kw2cv1hw.jpg|Shiroba en DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Official Visual Fanbook. 4eb3b312gw1ef1ksgrzf6j21kw2cv4qp.jpg|Sly Blue en DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Official Visual Fanbook. 4eb3b312gw1ef1ksczxm3j21kw2cv1kx.jpg|De DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Official Visual Fanbook. 008-009.jpg|Aoba y Ren en el re:code Material Book. Aoba.(DMMd).full.1140523.jpg|Aoba dibujado por el artista oficial de DMMD Honyarara. AobaChristmas.jpg|Aoba en el arte oficial de Navidad de 2011. yo yo yo.jpg|Aoba en el arte oficial de Navidad de 2012. a boy and his dolls.jpg|Aoba en el primer arte promocional de re:connect. BadassAoba.jpg|Arte de Aoba en DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Official Visual Fanbook. OfficialArt.jpg|Aoba junto al resto de los personajes. ReCodeAoba.png|Aoba en el póster promocional de re:code. Aoba333.jpg|Arte oficial de Aoba. SeiAoba.jpg|Aoba y Sei en uno de los artes del calendario oficial. AobaAndSei.jpg|Arte promocional de Aoba y Sei. AobaAnime.jpg|Aoba usando un jinbei, en una ilustración publicitaria del anime. Aobayupon.jpg|Aoba y Sly Blue chibi. aobabackground.jpg|Aoba en el arte de The CHiRAL Night - Dive into DMMd. Aoba34.png|Uno de los artes oficiales de Aoba. AobaReCode.jpg|Aoba en re:code. PromoArt.jpg|Aoba junto a Ren y Sly Blue. chiralcharacter.png|Aoba y los demás protagonitas de juegos de Nitro+CHiRAL. 001.jpg|Aoba en The Chiral NiGHT v1.1 Booklet. 024.jpg|Aoba en The Chiral NiGHT v2.0 booklet. Aoba5A.jpg|Aoba en el arte del 5to aniversario. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Familia Seragaki